He is mine!
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Sasuke and his friends have amazing boyfriends and amazing lifes, but there is always going to be some one who hates in their lifes and that person for Sasuke would be Sakura the head cheerleader at their school. She has wanted Naruto seen the first day of school freshman year. Sasuke has put up with this for 4 years, now he going to end her once and for all.


Naruto one-shot!

* * *

Sasuke was glaring at Sakura. He knew that dating Naruto would come with... annoying fan-girls. Sasuke and Naruto were bestfriends before they became a couple. They both had fan-girls, but when Sasuke told his fan-girls that he was gay they went from Sasuke to Naruto. When Naruto told his fan-girls he was bi, he now had fan-girls and fan-boys. So when the whole school fine out from Ino, Choji who was on the football team like Naruto girlfriend that they were dating it was crazy. Sasuke turn to his Gaara, Neji boyfriend and his bestfriend. He look to his right to see a growling Kiba who was Shino (Sasuke bestfriend too) boyfriend.

They were all watching as the cheer leading team groped their boyfriends. Sasuke saw how Sakura arms wrap around Naruto waist making him stand in place. Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

'She better not do what I think she going to do?' Sasuke thought as Sakura push Naruto closer as she tried to kiss him as the football came hitting her in her giant forehead! Sasuke laugh which caught the attendance of Naruto and his sister Naruko. Both smiled at the laugh Sasuke gave. Naruko grab Sakura and drag her to were the cheer leaders where and waited until half-time was over. Gaara glared at Tenten who was one of Neji bestfriends. Tenten was leaded up against Neji with her nice boobs. Neji was trying to get her off of him. Temari came over and drag Tenten away. Temari was Shikamara girlfriend and Gaara big sister. Neji thank Temari many.

"Neji! Do lets go! Half-times over! Lets win this and take out our boyfriends and girlfriends!" Naruto yelled at Neji.

Naruko, Temari, and Ino smirk at Sakura, Tenten and Hinata who were now annoyed that they didn't get the boys they wanted. Hinata was pissed that Shino walked away from her everytime she said one word to him. Kiba would smirk everytime he did that loving him more and more.

Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba couldn't wait until the football game was over so they could go to Karin party.

* * *

-After the Game-

Sasuke moan as Naruto kiss down his neck. They were at Karin party and were in the hallway. When they got there Neji and Shino lead Gaara and Kiba towards the kitchen while Naruto lead Sasuke into the hallway.

"St-top, someone mi-ight see us." Sasuke said trying to stop Naruto from going any farther. Naruto smirk around one of Sasuke hiccukes. Naruto stop and drag Sasuke into the kitchen where Neji and the gang where. Gaara was pined up against the counter top, Shino had his arms wrap around Kiba waist, Naruko and Temari were tickling a sleep Shikamara.

Neji smirk. "Wouldn't do it? Told you Naruto." Neji said at a frowning Naruto and blushing Sasuke.

Naruko smile. " Don't worry big brother. Mom and Dad are out of town and Iruka and Kakashi have date night and that means.." Naruko said to her brother.

"Iruka tried to his bed in his apartment with Kakashi over him..." Naruto said.

"Don't even continued on that thought!" All of them said. Shikamara was even awake now after hearing about their old teachers having sex!

"Hn, Gaara where's your brother and Sai?" Sasuke ask.

"Who knows. He might have Sai trap in a room in here. You guys know how Kankuro gets when ever you guys win. We don't see Sai until Monday with a limp." Gaara said some water.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled. Naruto sigh. 'Not again. God Hokage please don't let her see me and Sasuke.' Naruto thought as Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata walk into the kitchen to see all the couple.

The three girls eyes narrowed. They hated Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba for that fact that those three had what they wanted Naruto, Neji, and Shino. They were hot, smart cheerleaders who wanted the stars of the football team and they couldn't have them for one single fact. Their dumbass boyfriends.

"What forehead?! Can't you see that we are chilling!" Ino yelled at the the three.

"Karin wants to talk to you and Naruko. Hey Naruto." Sakura said with a sweet sexy smile towards Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her stupid giant forehead ass.

"While tell Karin that she has to text us later cause we going to me and Naruto house." Naruko said as the other started to leave the kitchen and the three girls glaring. All three of them were depressed and would do anything to get those three boys.

* * *

-2 Weeks Later-

Sasuke was happily wrap around Naruto in the parking lot of their school. It was Friday and everything was fine.

"Hum.. come in we have to got to study hall. Nar-uto stop." Sasuke said as Naruto kiss down his neck earning many moan from Sasuke.

"Dudes! Naruto let Sasuke breath! You don't want him pasting the hell out!" Neji yelled at Naruto.

"Come on we have to get to study hall Iruka-senpai is waiting!" Gaara called as he hop on Neji back.

Sasuke sigh. "Come on." Sasuke said to a sad Naruto. Sasuke smirk.

"You know that Kakashi going to have Iruka trap inside his apartment so that leave the house to us. Naruko will be with Temari and Shikamara so that mean you and me. You can do whatever you want to be this weekend." Sasuke said as he lead Naruto to their 7th period class. Naruto was thinking of many, many ways to fuck Sasuke once they get to his house.

* * *

-Study Hall-

Sakura was glaring at Sasuke. In 5 minutes her plan would work and the football team and cheerleaders would leave go to the gym and finally say goodbye to Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba.

The football couch and cheerleader couch came in.

"Iruka I need both the cheerleaders and football players. The Principe is throwing them a party." The football couch said.

"Okay. You all know who you are. Follow your couches." Iruka said.

Naruto kiss Sasuke on his forehead saying his goodbye. Neji look at Gaara telling him to text him. Gaara smile. Kiba woke up when Shino slap his ass and ask him if he was hungry. Kiba smile and shakes his head yes. The three boys left not knowing what those three girls had in for them.

* * *

After School

Sasuke was waiting at Naruto car. Sasuke look to his left to see a wide eyes Naruto and a swimming suit wearing Sakura.

Sasuke blinks his eyes a couple of time before walking over and grab Sakura by her hair and pulling her down to the ground. Naruto look at Sasuke to see him piss.

"She force herself on me and you know me, I don't hit women even if it's a push." Naruto said to his piss off boyfriend.

Sasuke look down at Sakura and said something he wanted to tell her since him and Naruto came to this damn school 4 years ago.

"Bitch, Listen to me and listen good, come near Naruto again and I'll get my brother's boyfriends friends to fucking gang bang your ass until you get pregnant by ever single one of them, so no one in this school will want to sleep with you. Then I cut your damn head off and set it on fire and the rest of your body, I'll give it to a damn homeless person so they can have passionate sex with your fake double DD, pink hair not natural really red hair, fake ass bitch!" Sasuke said as he grab Naruto and drag him to his car.

Naruto saw Neji and Shino being drag by Gaara and Kiba as well.

'Damn did this bitches plan to jump us today.' Naruto thought.

"Same problem?" Naruto said to Neji and Shino. Both the boys shake their heads yes.

* * *

"Hn love you Dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto and him were done with their 3 round.

"Love you too Teme. Round 4 Now!" Naruto said as he re-enter Sasuke.

Sasuke moan ans arch his back and Naruto endlessly fuck him. Sasuke grab Naruto hair and pulled him down and kiss him. Naruto went harder hitting Sasuke prostate making Sasuke scream.

"Harder! Yes. Cumming!" Sasuke said as he came.

"Shit! Tight!"Naruto said as he came inside of Sasuke.

Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and grab him pulling him into Naruto chest. Sasuke sigh and started to fall asleep until he and Naruto heard screaming. They both got up to see Naruko scream about catching Kakashi and Iruka going at it on the kitchen floor.

Sasuke grab Naruko and they both standed behind Naruto as he grab a spray bottle with water in it and spray both his and Naruko uncles.

Both men jump up to see a half naked Naruto and Sasuke and a scared Naruko.

"Get a damn room." Was all Naruto said as him and Sasuke went to him room to sleep. Naruko walk to her room and fell asleep to be awoke by Kakashi and Iruka again!

* * *

Review! This is my 1st Naruto Fanfiction! Hope you like it.


End file.
